Aja's Drag Rush Season 1
Season 1 of Aja's Drag Rush consists of 8 episodes. This show is created by OriMoxx with 10 users competing as queens competing. The season premiered on 23rd September, 2018 and ended on the 8th of October, 2018 with Kira Shade being crowned as the season's winner with Nikita Dragun winning Miss Congeniality Format Basically like User's Drag Rush but the Bottom 2 will have NO challenge to keep them in the competition. They have to just pray that the host saves them. You have 24 hours to send in the main challenges and the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Aja's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and survived. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated alongside another contestant. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Critiques Critiques will be given out on the Rush's discord which is here! https://discord.gg/kQbuxn7 Episodes Episode 1: Ayo Sis! Welcome To The Competition! * Main Challenge: Walk into the werkroom with an iconic entrance quote that goes well with your queen * Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Damian Wayne and Manila Luzon * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Entrance Quotes: * April Carrion: 'Ay si! April Carrión has showered the competition! The Latinas will be loca, and these fishes will be flopping fron this beauty! * '''Damian Wayne: '"The Arab-Chinese bitch is here!" * '''Kim Chi: '''Donut Come For Me And Don’t Taco Bout Me Cause I’m Nacho Girl, Bitches Better Beware Cause This Fat, Fem And Asian Will Eat You! *In Asian Lisp* * '''Kira Shade: '''Kira's the name, Shade is the game! * '''Lady Gaga: '''You stuck around for the fame but became a monster your were born that way baby so keep your paws up their, with a little bit of art and a little bit of pop the countess who created you just arrived but please, call me joanne * '''Manila Luzon: '''Serving you hot couture! The Cruella de Vil of drag is here! * '''Nikita Dragun: '''Wig? Secured. Pussy? Tight. You guys? Fat. The Crown? MINE * '''The Vixen: '''I'M JUST HERE TO FIGHT... ALL THE FAT PEOPLE! * '''Trinity Taylor: '''The Trintastic Plastic Fillable Queen is here and I have one thing to say...PENIS! * '''Valentina: '''Your Latin-Hot Linda Evangelista is here! *make a kiss* April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= '''Episode 2: Bestselling Drag Author * Main Challenge: Create a bookcover with it's title along with a tagline to help it sell * Runway Theme: Beautifully Blue * Main Challenge Winner: The Vixen * Main Challenge Prize: Choosing which out of the Bottom 3 to avoid elimination in Episode 3. * Bottom 2: Kim Chi and Valentina * Eliminated: Kim Chi and Valentina April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= Episode 3: Read For Filth | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} * Main Challenge: Read 3 of your fellow contestants to filth * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade * Main Challenge Prize: The power to eliminate one of the bottom 2 * Bottom 2: April Carrion and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Nikita Dragun 'Reads' *'April Carrion:' The Vixen, you are often seen asking for more drama but your hair has been asking you for more licks from a cat. Nikita Dragun, you really hurted me yesterday so when are you gonna apologize? Kira Shade, the hill have eyes and so does your cheeks *'Damian Wayne:' The Vixen: Vixen, while you were fighting your s10 sisters, you forgot to fix your messy mug. Lady Gaga: Madonna, I mean Lady Gaga. Who gives a fuck when your song styles are exactly the same? April Carrion: Who? *'Kira Shade:' To Trinity Taylor: Trinity Taylor, you've got so much plastic inside you, you're more of barbie than Trixie Mattel. To The Vixen: The Victim, I mean The Vixen. It's so sad that Twitter Drama is the only way you stay relevent. To Damian Wayne: Damian Wayne, you call yourself part of the Haus of Edwards, but if that was the case, you'd be polished, beautiful and talented. *'Lady Gaga:' Nikita Dragun, I don't believe what they say about you, I don't believe your a fake bitch. The only thing fake about you is the outside not the inside. Speaking of fake things Trinity Taylor, your perfect your beautiful you look like squidward and that's not hot. And lastley Damian Wayne, from drag superhero to drag superstar, honey the only thing you saved was yourself from elimination. *'Nikita Dragun:' April, the time it takes for you to win a rush takes just as long as how you feel like while waiting for critiques.13 years. The Vixen, you're so bad at being skinny that instead of snatching other people wigs off, you snatched your own eyebrows off. Lady Gaga, isn't it sad knowing that your personality is slower than your brain? *'The Vixen: ' Trinity: Haha u plastic xd rawr Nikita:I wish you would do what your dick did, and just disappear. April: Ay dios mio! We stan a queen who's only interesting character trait is their ethnicity *'Trinity Taylor:' The Vixen, apart from pretty much having the temper of a Vixen, you also look like one too. April, remember when I read you for looking like a Puerto Rican Courtney Act, the only difference is she made Top 3 and as for you...hope you're packed. Kira Shade, don't worry about everyone reading you for your mug, they'll do it to Damian instead. No seriously Damien, your mug is manlier than your name. April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 4: Snatch Game * Main Challenge: Snatch Game! Impersonate a celebrity and answer a question as that celebrity! * Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations (MUST SEND REFERENCE PHOTO) * Snatch Game Question: Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a ___ * Main Challenge Winner: Damian Wayne * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom 2: Lady Gaga and Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: No One 'Answers:' *'April Carrion:' Oh henny, when Catrina sees my Emmy, she gon' be sayin' Miss Vanjieeeeeee...miss Emmy....this Emmy makin' me a winner winner chicken dinner! Now, back to what I was saying, WAKE UP PEARL! *'Damian Wayne:' Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a store, she goes to buy my album Invasion of Privacy and not Nicki Minaj's Queen because Invasion of Privacy is better than Queen. Invasion of Privacy has two number one hits and Queen has zero and was a flop compared to my album. Fuck you Nicki Minaj! *'Kira Shade:' "Crazy Catrina is crazy, my ass! Back in Sicily, crazy is when your first kiss wasn't with your cousin!" *'Lady Gaga:' "Well I just said Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a dick she tries to kill it. I know it's not great but I've been dead for 2 years so all I can think about is death and penis." *'The Vixen:' Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a horse, she brings it to her farm! I read about it in my Gucci storybook. My dad also looks like a horse... but for some reason he goes "baa" when he's locked in the bedroom with mommy. Which makes no sense! Horses don't go "baa", they go "moo"... I think. *'Trinity Taylor:' "Crazy Catrina is so crazy, when she sees a plastic surgeon, she asks him to fill her up, but unlike me she doesn't ask for Botox if you know what I mean, but let's be honest, I always ask for more than just Botox, just ask all my plastic surgeons. My pussy is famous! April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 5: And That's How I Died * Main Challenge: Create a SHORT funny story on how you ended up dying * Runway Theme: Grieving In Black * Main Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage for the next challenge * Bottom 2: April Carrion and Lady Gaga * Eliminated: April Carrion 'Stories:' *'April Carrion:' XXNO SUBMISSIONXX *'Damian Wayne:' How I died is by eating a blender and a microwave oven, I was hungry and didn't want to eat anything in the house so I started biting into the blender and eating it up, it tasted better than anything I have ever eaten in my life, then I started biting the microwave and eaten it up, it tasted so good then I gotten a bad case of explosive diarrhea and vomiting due to it. I died directly after that. *'Kira Shade:' One night in the clubs, Kira was turning it on the dancefloor with one of her performances, she was flipping, kicking, splitting and death dropping. After hours of lip-syncing, getting tips and sucking the faces of men, Kira was getting out of her geish, and she left the club. On her way home, Kira decided to get some more action and stopped by a man's house who he met at church because she's a good christian lady (aka Grindr), and decided stop for some....oral support. 1 hour later, Kira was on her way home, and as she was crossing the road across from her apartment, a car flying at 100km/phr rammed into Kira and she left in a pile of blood and glitter. The driver got out of the car to see what had happened, it was Kira's ex sugar daddy. And like a phoenix from the ashes, Kira rose in flames, and uttered the legendary words. "I don't have a sugar daddy. I've never had a sugar daddy. If I wanted a sugar daddy, yes, I could probably go out and get one because I am what? Sickening! You could never have a sugar daddy because you are not that kind of girl. Baby everything I've had, I've worked for and I've gotten myself. I built myself from the ground up, you fucking bitch!" You see, Kira cannot die, for she is already dead... because... she is Satan... Bitch. *'Lady Gaga:' It was just another night in Los Angeles and I was just about ready to leave that shit hotel. I had to go to this lame bullshit down in Roanoke Virgina which idk why I had to it was only going to be like 2 hours anyway but I just continued with my bags and as soon as I went to step in the elevator some man pointed a gun at me I mean like *cries in bitch wtf are you saying*. So like I just liked moved away because no thankx XD and took the other elevator. As I got down to the lobby I was going to walk out and this man stopped me and was like stay here and I was like ew wtf no pervert. And then he was like if youndon't stay here I'll kill you and so I hit him cuz like um sis no thx XD. And he was like screaming at me and I felt like harrased like for real like *cries again*. So then I was like rawr XD and like he got scared and was like I'll give you money if you stay and I was like okay like I wanted a bloody mary and so of course I'd say yes to money. So I lived in the penthouse for like 13 more epis... years and one day he was like lets fuck *in italian* and I was like um no XD. And then he took me to the balcony and was like fucking my and I was like bitch like *cries*. And so I took a bottle and smashed it on his head and then her pushed me off the balcony like bitch can you believe that. So yeah I'm Bella Thorne and that was my dislexyca bye XD. *'The Vixen:' I was getting ready for my next gig, applying as much cheeto dust to my face as possible. I looked at my bag of cheetos puffs, and thought to myself, "maybe just one..." I took a cheeto out of the bag and popped it into my mouth. It was so delicious, until I fucking CHOKED! I asked my sis Shea Coulee to give me CPR when I pass out, but that bitch's hooves came clip-cloppin' over to me, and the stupid bitch knocked over a barrel of FUCKING ACID. The acid poured all over me and I sizzled to death. And that's how I died. To this day there is still a cheeto inside my dead corpse. *'Trinity Taylor:' Once upon a time, when Trinity was competing in a pageant, she met a very hot guy. After she was declared the winner and beat Eureka for the millionth time, she went to talk to him. They went to the bar together, had a couple drinks and then Trinity followed him back to his place. Soon enough Trinity couldn't help herself and she said "in Shea Coulee voice come stick your dick in my mouth" and to her surprise he did. Then out of nowhere, Eureka jumps out and says "I want a dick in my mouth too". Eureka came in and asked for a threesome, but Trinity said "I hate you, so bye bitch". Of course Eureka wouldn't budge so she practically forced her way into a threesome. During sex, Eureka said "Trinity, eat my ass while I sit on your face". Trinity couldn't hear her as she was too busy enjoying the guy's dick. Before she knew it, all she could see was a dark, loose, hole full of stupidity and no talent and as she guessed, it was Eureka's. Then before she could scream, Eureka had already sat down and was suffocating Trinity. And that's how she died. April Carrion= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 6: Hey Kitty Girls! * Main Challenge: Recreate a verse assigned by the role you were given from either the Sitting On A Secret or Drag Up Your Life songs! * Runway Theme: Mini Dresses * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Damian Wayne and The Vixen * Eliminated: The Vixen Sitting On A Secret Oooh Kitty Power Back in your stereo Oooh Meow, bitch! Let's do this girls! Sitting on a secret! 1: Cajun Kitty (Lady Gaga) Oh he didn't know, while we fucked on the floor I had it back in my mind so he can't read it If I play my cards right, I can get her twice Got the gays gagging over my secreeeet 2: Bimbo Kitty (The Vixen) Didn't Submit All Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it And we won't tell no one! 3: Banjee Kitty, (Trinity Taylor) Go ahead and pass me the tape Imma show you how to (make it tight) I call shade, on that thing you call a tuck Cause it look like Eureka's (popped knee) Got a tuck tighter than your asshole Wanna pet my little pussy and eat her Pagent queen, got my dick held back Don't gotta be a bitch, just sit and swallow 4: Cardio Kitty (Kira Shade) Work that body, make it sweat I've got a regiment you'll never forget Move those legs, come on girl! Don't stop now and whoo! *gasp gasp* Time for core Are you ready to work and feel real sore? Drop down low, shake it on the floor Get those boys gagging in 1, 2, 3... All Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it And we won't tell no one! Milky Kitty (Damian Wayne) Yeah yeah It's milky kitty Making you feel fucking thirsty Want a drink of my milk? I promise that it tastes good Taste it taste it I know you wanna Taste it taste it Just feel it up your Taste it taste it Drink this milk bitch Taste it taste it Drink the milk bitch It'll taste good down your throat You like the taste? Say yes daddy Drink my milk All Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it And we won't tell no one! All Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it And we won't tell no one! All Sitting on a secret Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 7: American Horror Story Ball * Main Challenge: In celebration of Halloween, send in 3 looks! A Horror Look, Halloween Drag, And a look inspired by a season of American Horror Story which would be chosen by Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga must assign 1 of the first 4 seasons of American Horror Story which are Murder House, Asylum, Coven and Freakshow! * Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade * Bottom 2: Damian Wayne and Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: Damian Wayne Damian Wayne= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Trinity Taylor= Episode 8: The Finale * Main Challenge: For the final 3, convince the host on why you should be in the Final 2 * Runway Theme: Reunion Couture * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor * Top 2: Kira Shade and Lady Gaga * Final Showdown Theme: Very Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: Nikita Dragun * Winner Of Aja's Drag Rush Season 1: Kira Shade * Runner-Up: Lady Gaga Final Plea Speech * Kira Shade: I should be the winner of Aja's Drag Rush because I have put in the effort and work more than any other queen, not only in this rush, but on this wiki, I have done more than anyone else and I have proved that I deserve to win. Trinity Taylor is a fierce queen but compared to Lady Gaga and I, she doesn't come close, and when it comes to Lady Gaga, while she has had highs, she's also had many lows. I did not have the best start to this race but I have grown and my progress speaks for itself. I deserve to win this race. * Lady Gaga: I should be the winner of Aja's Drag Rush because I've proven my strengths each and every episode and even when I struggled I still survived the bottom two and I've been turning looks before the show even started. Also I'm not only the first queen to win a challenge but I'm also the first queen to win two challenges and have put my biggest foot forward in every challenge to make sure I woouldn't never leave this competition no matter if that took me five minutes to on hour I've given 110% and look where we are now. As for my fellow fierce competitiors, Kira is and always will be a feirce queen but I've seen better from her and I really don't feel like she's given her 100% I know she can give, and Trinity as well I feel is giving her all but still is struggling in challenges and she is the only queen who has only won one challenge when Kira and I have both won two. If you crown me the winner of Aja's Drag Rush season 1 I promise I will fufill my duties whatever they may be, I will wear my crown and the title with pride, and most importantly I will never let you down. Crown me and you sure as hell wont regreat it. * Trinity Taylor: I don't just think I should be the winner, I know I am the winner. I have served more Charisma Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent than any of the other 2 queens standing beside me. I have done my best in every challenge and I think I should win because I am the perfect representation of a queen who can carry on a legacy and I think with me as the winner, this show can be more than it already is. Apart from succeeding on this show, I have also succeeded on this wiki in general. I have done new and unique things that this wiki has not seen before and with the crown, I can go on to do even more things. Unlike my fellow contestants, I bring something new to the table other than a great track record, which is why I should take my rightful spot as the winner of this rush. Damian Wayne= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| The Vixen= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Valentina= Category:Aja's Drag Rush Category:Aja's Drag Rush Season 1 Category:ADR Category:ADR1 Category:ADRS1 Category:ADR S1 Category:OriMoxx Category:OriMoxx's Seasons Category:OriMoxx's Rush Category:Rush Category:Drag Rush